Woo the Wise's Problem
by Nicole Prower
Summary: As yall kno', Woo da Wise has a small voice dat says negativity always. He doesn't shows eet, always, but what will happen if it getz over his cleverness? Will Lin Chung be able to help him?  P.D. Characters not mine.  P.D.D. Ah use slang an' zis grama' due to mah username. :
1. Chapter 1

**Woo the Wise´s Problem**

_Chapter 1: The Little Voice_

One fine day on Big Green, Jumpy hopp´d, Lin Chung paint´d, Mighty Ray did some liftin´s... all normal. Or not.

Woo the wise was wo´kin´wif da gardener to produce squashes, due to unfertile soil.

"So, you got an idea, Woo?" da gardener ask´d.

"Surely I do!" he answere´d, while at his mind, it was all da way ´round.

"Noooooo! I don´t know to even grow weeds! WAAAAHH!"

Dat moment, Apetrully came in.

"Hey Woo! Could you get a squash growing? I need to build an helicopter," he cheerfully said.

"What with the old one?" both wo´kers ask´d.

"Ummmm... I... lost it?" Apetrully lied. He had crash´d eet on a mountain.

"O.k. commander I will have it on a week," da inventor assur´d.

"No... I will have it on ten years..." da voice kept on.

" O.k. see you until then."

A week pass´d by. Ape T. Came by an´ask´d Woo ´bout da squash.

"I... ummm..." he mumbl´d.

" Alas... Commander, we have not even a weed growing!" da gardener said, disappoint´d.

"Oh Bananas! I was just coming to order twelve more because the tank army is lacking tanks!" Ape T. exclaim´d.

Woo gulp´d. Little voice was still blabberin´, as Ape Trully left. But what dey didn´t knew was dat Lin Chung silently had notic´d Woo´s problemmo.

"Uh hummm..."


	2. Chapter 2 : A Talk wif da Artist

**Chapter 2: A Talk With The Artist**

Characters ain´t be mine! Dey be Yang Ming Tarng´s!

Next day, ´round 5 or 4 in da mornin´, a knock was heard at Woo´s door.

_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

"Whuzzuh! Who is there at this time!" da inventor said, as he open´d da door.

A silhouette, dim an´ gray was there. Its voice was husky, an´ at da same time, soft.

" ´Morning, Woo. I need to have a little talk with you. Please come with me, but do not make noise, because everyone is sleeping,"it said.

"What you are saying? Is it you Lin Chung? Why are you here so early?"

" I know you are faking. Come on, let's go"

So dey left to da bamboo forests. Silence reigned on the whole Hidden Kingdom, and was still quieter on da forest. Not even hens were cacklin´. Roosters just were wakin´. But on an´on Woo an´ da lone wolf were up, as if a bucket o´ water was dropp´d ova ´em. Finally, Lin C. stopp´d an´turn´d to his bud.

"Woo, I have noticed you very upset lately. I had decided to have a talk with you. All I want is to cheer you up, because you are a great man. Who invented the air conditioned powered by an elephant? You. So, why won´t you be able to fix this problem?" he began.

"But I already tried fertilizer, the ashamefulness tears, and water, but nothing works!"

"I know it. But great inventions never are done at the first attempt."

"Hmmmmm... you are right. I am Woo the Wise! (triumphant sounds)"

"Right! You will fix anything!"

"Yes!"

"Great. Now, I must go. Ape Trully is inspecting my room soon. Have a good day, friend," Lin Chung said, an´ left skippin´ ´round da forest.

"That jerk is right... Odd, but right..."

" I HEARD THAT!" was heard on da forest.

"SORRY!" Woo shout´d. He blink´d once, twice. He decided to go back to work. No matter what the little voice said, Woo had found inspiration.

"I am not capable!" it said.

"No, mini voice. I am able to do anything!" Woo said, wif a stern voiz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Time to work!**

So, after dat nice talk Woo and Lin C. had, Woo´s moral was up to da roof. Woo, busy in his lab, took soil samples on a microscope slide. He patienceful look´d all dat stuff. Finally, he found a cure. Dat moment, Ape T. came. He bragg´d in, with fire in his head.

" Woooooo! Get them ready NOW! I am desperate! My helicopter is ruined, the tank army is outta the brawls, and my feet hurt! Holy banana!" he let eet lose.

"Calm down, Ape. I really got an idea now!"

" I hope so, because lion and tiger Kings are waiting you as a lunch! You have one day to get all ready," Ape T. said, an´ slamm´d da door, mumblin´ somefin.

"Now I will take the cake! And shut up mini-voice!"

He got gloves, and began wo´kin´on a fertilizer-in-a-can, or FIAC.

TWO HOURS LATER…

_Highroller´s nails, shame tears, soil, sand, water, decaying leaves, colorant red 5, and worms. Do not use on skin, it stains. Woo Inc. Patent Pending. _

Dat was read at da finish´d FIAC.

Woo hurried, skippin´ an´ hoppin´ to da garden. He was eager to show his invention to da gardener an´ da Commander.

There, he spray´d some sedes on land, an´ a huge tremor was felt!

A sec´ later, a huge squash was dere!

"WOO YOU DID IT!" both guys exclaim´d. Dey cheer´d fo´ Woo, an´ congratulated ´im. Outside da greenhouse, dat lone wolf, Lin Chung nodd´d an´ smiled, before leavin´ to da nowhere.

**DA END!**


End file.
